An Angel Gets Her Wings
by Brianna-West
Summary: Eva Sharpe gets her friend fired but finds her a place in SunHill Police Station. Over time romance blossoms between Isabella Angel and Dale Smith but the couple must overcome many racial boundaries, including the prejudice they face by their own families
1. Default Chapter

"Izzy!", Eva Sharpe's voice rang out. She waved to make sure her friend of ten years had definitely seen her but from the look on her face she was beginning to think this meeting wasn't such a good idea. Eva knew she had done wrong by asking Isabella to investigate one of her colleagues, on her and SunHill's behalf, but it was too good an opportunity to miss and they had gotten a good result from it…at least Eva's team had.

"Izzy!", she attempted to be up-beat though she knew too well what would be wrong with her friend.

"I'm in trouble Eva and it's your fault", she slammed her purse down before sitting with a thump, "You had better have something up your sleeve otherwise…"

Frustrated, she screwed up a paper napkin and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder where it happened to collide with their neighbouring table. Eva shrugged in their direction as if to say, 'What can I do' before turning her attention back to the woman sat opposite.

"Look I told you I would talk to your Super didn't I? I'll sort it no worries", with that she sipped on her coffee and glanced around, going from the other latté drinkers to the window shoppers who stood drooling over creations they would never be able to afford. Checking her watch from time to time she noted that ten minutes had passed and Izzy had not stopped her insistent staring. Beginning to get freaked out Eva made the decision to speak, knowing it would no doubt lead to more trouble but at least it would bring an end to the insufferable silence.

"What?"

"How exactly are you going to sort it?", she seemed to pronounce every word precisely, in order to make sure Eva understood the question was not one she would easily weasel out of.

"Look. I'll go right now and speak to Superintendent…", she waited for Izzy to complete her sentence.

"Whitman."

"Right, well, I'll go and see this Whitman the now", she stood, downed the last of her latté and snatched her jacket off the back of her seat. Izzy glared after her all the way out of the shopping centre but Eva never looked back causing her best friend to smile. She shook her head and smirked at the thought of Eva coming face to face with Mr. Whitman. She really didn't have a clue what she was in store for.

She ran her finger along the brass plate reading 'Superintendent Whitman'. She was in the right place. A sharp chap was all it took for him to jump from his seat and fling the door open with all his might, causing Eva to step back in alarm as the entire foyer seemed to shake. She stared at the man in front of her…a short, stocky figure with a balding head and beady eyes hidden beneath thick, bottle like glasses. This was who intimidated Izzy so? It took all of _her _might not to laugh.

"Yes?", he asked in gruff, Yorkshire accent.

"Mr.Whitman? I'm Detective Constable Eva Sharpe and I work at SunHill station. I'd like to have a word if it's not too much bother", he didn't look pleased by the interruption and so remained where he was, blocking the doorway, "It involves the Henry Debbie case."

His jaw appeared to clench but he stepped aside, allowing Eva to pass. She stood waiting to be told to take a seat but the command never came. Instead Whitman made himself comfortable behind his desk, hands in lap, right leg over left and demanded to know what business was it of hers.

"Well sir, as you know Police Constable Isabella Angel was working under her own steam but what you don't know is that during the period where she was investigating your DC Henry Debbie, she was actually being employed by the CID team at my station which, as I said before, is SunHill. You can check with Superintendent Okaro if you must, but the real reason I am here is to request that you don't go too hard on PC Angel. She did have her orders even if they did not come from you sir."

Eva finished confidently, knowing she had done all she could and that it would be enough. Unexpectedly, Whitman picked up the phone and dialled through to reception.

"Get me Superintendent Okaro on the phone. Now", Eva's shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't expected him to follow through with such an unnecessary procedure but she wasn't in trouble. Yet. Okaro had some understanding of what had gone on and he was a proud man, he wouldn't let on that he knew practically nothing of the investigation. If she was to get a telling off it would come when she was back at the station.

"Okaro? Yes it's Whitman here, calling from Barton Street station. Yeah mate how you doing?", Eva's jaw dropped, she would never have expected the two men to be friends. They just didn't suit. She listened to their conversation as well as she could and nothing worried her too much about what was said. The natter was brought to an end and he placed down the receiver. Looking to Eva he resumed his earlier position.

"Well, it seems that you lot like to keep Okaro in the dark about your dealings with _my _station". Eva gulped but still stood in a secure manner, "He did, however, inform me that PC Angel was indeed working with you and your team so now that I have confirmation I think I will have to change the action which was going to be taken against our Angel."

Eva smiled. She knew she would be able to do it. Now Izzy wouldn't be mad at her anymore, even better, she would owe her one.

"So she'll no longer be suspended from duty until notified otherwise?"

"No, she will not", He grinned as he picked up the phone once more, "Yes can you get Isabella Angel on the phone, tell her I wish to see her as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Now DC, what was your name?", he continued to grin in a demonic way.

"Sharpe. Eva Sharpe."

"Well you can go back to your station and don't worry, I'll let PC Angel know that it's all down to you", the grin had not faded and he gave her a little wave before she closed the door. It struck Eva as she walked to her car…it didn't matter what Whitman looked like because he still held the power to crush and destroy those below him, all she could do was hope that he did not claim Izzy as one of his victims.

"Some woman called for you", Juliet handed her the piece of yellow, sticky back paper.

"Ok", Eva looked it over carefully. All it said was, 'Must talk. Will be waiting for you after shift.' She went to the window and opened the blinds slightly, enough for her to see but not to be seen. There was no reporter waiting so that had to be a good sign. She shrugged her shoulders, stuck it back on her pad and went about her work, letting the meeting slip to the back of her mind until the end of her shift inevitably came.

"Drink?", Mickey requested. They were the last to leave the office together, as per usual.

"Yeah…", she picked up a pile of folders and quickly spotted the yellow paper again, "Actually, you know what. I've got to meet someone. Sorry, maybe next time." With that she exited swiftly, leaving Mickey with a puzzled expression across his face.

Stepping out into the night Eva instinctively hugged her flimsy jacket around her slender frame, she stood, waiting, until Izzy ran up to her. Eva smiled, thinking she would have come to say thank you and so she held her arms out, awaiting a hug but what she got instead was a firm slap across the face just in time for uniform to be leaving after their shift.

"What's going on over there?", Kerry whispered to Smithy.

"I dunno", the ladies began to have a heated argument, "but whatever it is we better go help Eva."

As the rest of the officers carried on to the pub Smithy and Kerry made their way towards their colleague and her apparent attacker. They reached them just in time as Izzy pulled her hand back for another slap, only to be caught round the wrist by Smithy. He held her back, hands round her waist, as she yelled for him to let go, that it had nothing to do with them and last but not least, that it was deserved.

"Hey I didn't mean it you know!", Eva defended herself.

"You got me the sack! What am I going to do now?", as she became emotional Smithy loosened his grip more and more until she was standing alone again.

"I'll sort it don't worry", Eva took her friend by the hand as the other officers looked on.

"You know?" Kerry asked, giving a concerned look.

"I was never not ok", she retorted before apologising and asking to be left alone. Both Kerry and Smithy nodded, glancing between both women before going to join the others.

"I will sort it", she spoke determinedly, "By the end of this week, you will have a job. I promise you that."

Izzy wiped her eyes and nodded her head, allowing Eva to hug her as she had first intended but all the while Eva cursed inside for digging herself into an even deeper hole.

"I need a word sir", Eva ran down the corridor after her Super. It had been four days since she had last spoken to Izzy and after many failed attempts to get her employed at Barton Street again; she was faced with the final option.

"Yes, Eva?"

'Great I've caught him in a good mood'. They hadn't been on the best of terms since the palaver with DC Henry Debbie, in fact, she had spent most of her time avoiding him so she hoped he would realise what a significant step it was for her to come to him.

"I wanted a word sir", DS McAllister butted in, more to annoy Eva rather than to further any case she may like to discuss.

"Yes, Debbie?", he drew in his breath. McAllister was known for complaining about her colleagues and Okaro was just about reaching the end of his tether with her.

"Well it's a little bit delicate sir, maybe we could step into your office?", it was clear that by 'stepping into his office' they were really 'stepping out of earshot of Eva', undoubtedly she would be the latest victim of Debbie's razor sharp tongue.

"Fine, fine", both women followed him down the corridor where Eva waited patiently outside as Debbie ranted inside.

"She has been doing absolutely no work the past few days! We are supposed to be doing a job here, but she seems more interested in her personal life…one aspect of it especially."

"And that mean's", he fleetingly looked towards the wall clock and groaned inwardly as he realised this was going to take up a lot of his time.

"Well her husband, before she started disappearing she told me that he was having trouble with his employer, he was being worked too hard, that he could never pick up the kids or be there for them getting home and he never did any work around the house…"

"I'm sorry DS McAllister but surely this should be talked about with Jack Meadows, not me?"

"Your right sir it should but DC Sharpe has all her superiors wrapped round her little finger, excepting you of course…I think she ought to be assigned some cases which can give her easier hours, to work out her personal life you know", she smiled flirtatiously but Okaro saw right through the act.

"Ah…now I see", he smiled back, "Let's go speak to DC Sharpe shall we?"

Debbie smirked. She knew she was going to get the case she had been after since it first came about, the one which Eva had gotten charge of. The women stood together and waited for their instructions.

"Eva I'm sorry to hear about your personal problems but you can't allow them to get in the way of your work", Eva was quite surprised by this comment and wondered how he knew about Izzy already, "Now I want you and DS McAllister to start getting along or I may have to separate you on a more permanent basis. I do not want any hair pulling, nail digging, bitchery or tattle tales on my team, understood girls?" Debbie appeared horrified by the way he had addressed like her a child. Eva, however, found the entire thing comical. He really was in a good mood.

"Yes Sir", came the indignant reply.

"Yes sir", the corners of Eva's mouth creased but never formed a full smile, "I still want to speak to you sir if that's ok, even if you do know what it's about."

"Come on into my domain!"

After half an hour of laughing at Debbie, nearly blowing her top when she found out what she had said, telling her real problem and proposing an idea of how to fix it, their meeting was brought to a happy ending.

"Thank you sir, this means a lot to me", Eva shook his hand. She couldn't stop grinning, she really had done it.

"You're the one who's done me the favour, uniform has been one officer down for some time now and if this Isabella is really as good as you've made out then I'm sure she'll be an asset to the station, just remember and tell her not to do any loose canon work."

"Some how, I don't think she will sir!"


	2. Part Two

The phone rang and rang. Isabella lay in the bath surrounded by bubbles and tried to block out real life; she wasn't in the mood for having contact with the living. All she really wanted to do was crawl under her covers and stay there for the rest of the day, which was what she did until later that night.

"Why don't you answer the damn door", Eva muttered as she rang the bell for the tenth time. She listened hard and could hear the faint scuffing sound of someone coming slowly down the stairs.

"Who is it?", Izzy sounded half asleep but at least she was at the door.

"It's me", she shouted through the wooden panels.

"Who's me?"

"Eva!"

"Oh…", she gave the faint reply before struggling with latch and opening the door. Eva burst in before being invited, "What's the matter?"

She went straight through to the living room and made herself comfortable. Izzy entered, crossed armed, waiting to be told what progress she had made on the job front.

"And?"

"And?", Eva pretended not to know what she was going on about.

"Have you got anything to tell me?"

"No", she casually removed her jacket, "Oh, except you've got a job."

Isabella squealed with delight and leapt onto the sofa.

"That's not even the best part", Eva continued, "You've got a job in the same station as me!"

Both women allowed themselves to turn into sixteen year old girls as they cheered and hugged and then brought out the wine to celebrate. That was what they had done every year when they found out which classes they would be in, in school and if they would be together. After some time and many more bottles of wine they decided to hit the town to really celebrate.

"Where should we go?", Izzy knew literally nothing of SunHill where they had ended up.

"Just my local. That way you can stay at mine tonight and we can get roaring drunk!" Izzy laughed, she loved this side to her friend, "It also gives you the chance to meet some of the officers you'll be working with. Make some friends, eh?" This time only Eva laughed.

"God no", Izzy sounded appalled by such a suggestion, "I can't meet them like this. I'm three sheets to the wind near enough and I must look a state!"

Eva stopped by the pub door. She looked her friend up and down as Isabella stood holding her jacket open. She wore a red V-neck sleeveless top accompanied by a red choker, a black wrap-round skirt with white print detail at the hem, black sling backs, her hair was down and feathered inwardly, as far as Eva could see she was as gorgeous as ever and she told her so.

"Can I get three pints of lager and an orange juice", Kerry Young ordered over the bar as Eva and guest entered. She noticed the attractive female accompanying her colleague and wondered where it was she had seen her before but it wasn't until they got closer that she recognised her.

"Hey it's you!", Kerry sounded surprised to see the two women together.

"And it's you…", Izzy was unsure of herself, thinking this blonde and her knew each other but she didn't remember her.

"We're not going to be seeing any fist fights tonight are we girls?", Smithy joined them.

Izzy and Eva both ha-ha'd before ordering their drinks. Idle chitchat took place and once Kerry was officially introduced to Isabella, she invited them over to their table, much to Gary Best's pleasure. He caught sight of Izzy and forgot all about Honey whom he had spent half an hour chatting up and was just about to get somewhere. It was snug fit in the booth but everyone was soon talking amongst themselves, Izzy was hitting it off with everyone and by home time she was as happy as could be. Having made some good friends, she knew she was going to love working in SunHill alongside them all.

"You coming?", someone called from an over-flowing taxi.

"Sure", she looked into the cab and thought twice. I was large enough to fit around seven people yet they had managed to cram in fifteen.

"I can't come in that!"

"Why not?", Eva seemed quite comfortable on Danny Glaze's knee and he had a certain look in his eye. She owed it to her friend to make sure she got into her own bed that night.

"Ok", she said reluctantly as she manoeuvred around, trying to find a comfortable position but she ended up in sergeant Smith's lap. The two semi smiled at each other to try and take lessen awkwardness but it didn't work. The taxi drew to a halt outside Eva's house and Izzy clambered out, apologising and grabbing her friend by the collar. They stood on the pavement and watched as the cab drove away. Once round the corner the ladies took to the walkway, singing as they went.

The Alka-Seltzer hit the water with a 'plop' and whizzed around, taking it's time to dissolve.

"You don't look well."

"Stating the obvious…no wonder you make a good PC Iz."

Shuffling around the kitchen as if she had lived there for a lifetime, Izzy began making some light toast which Eva could eat but there wasn't even time to put it on a plate before the children ran screeching into the room, demanding to be fed their favourite cereal. Eva groaned whilst Izzy laughed.

"Mummy", the youngest gripped her arm and pulled her right to the floor. Once down there she decided to sit and because she was sitting, they all did once the breakfast had been served up. Eva lent back and watched the others, she was wearing a strappy top and as she slid her right hand in between her skin and the material, she winced.

"What's up?", Izzy began clearing the plates and bowls away.

"Oh nothing", her face remained twisted in pain, "The dog banged into me this morning and you know how it can hurt when you get hit there!"

They both laughed.

"Yeah I know. Men aint got no right to complain!" Izzy kept an eye on her friend as she washed up. She wondered why she hadn't mentioned it earlier and exactly how could the dog hit her chest? She dismissed her thoughts that she was being lied to, after all, what could she be hiding from a pain in her chest?

"Come on!" DS Hunter slammed his horn. He had been trapped in traffic for nearly an hour, "The DI's gonna bite my head off for this!" Little did he know that a few cars ahead of him sat Samantha Nixon, waiting just as impatiently as he was for the congestion to clear, "Hunter's gonna love this, after all the hassle I give him for being late!"

"Pick a card…any card…", a street act seemed to have taken up residency outside the nick and was trying to entice the arriving officers into a game.

"How much?", Izzy wondered if it would really be worth asking.

"For you my lovely lady, I'll set a price of one pound, one pound only, would you like a go?"

'What the hell', she thought as she laid her money and he his cards on the green felt. It would only take two minutes of her time and it would cost the amount of a pint, she didn't even plan on drinking that night, not with a flat to find. He spread the pack out wide and repeated that she was to pick a card, she did.

"Memorise it", she did.

"Put it back in the pack anywhere", she did. The man turned his back to her as this took place.

"Now", he faced her again, scooped up the cards, shuffled them and produced one announcing 'this is your card'. It wasn't. Despite this, Izzy clapped and pretended to be lost as to how he had done it, she didn't have the heart to tell him that he was bad at his profession.

As they carried on talking a car flew into the car park, nearly knocking Izzy off her feet. She watched as a blond woman in a suit, clinging to a briefcase parked and ran into the building. This car was swiftly followed by another, this time a man wearing a suit leapt from the drivers seat and hurried into the police station. 'No doubt CID', she smirked.

"Get lost", Izzy turned back to 'card man' and found two male officers standing over him. She recognised one of them but the other she was still to meet.

"The police station really isn't the best place to be doing this, why not try the pitches where people set up stalls, it's only around the corner", the other man pointed but sergeant Smith was already acting. He folded the table up and handed it to the man, telling him where to go. The young street worker looked defeated and walked off.

"Was that really necessary?"

Izzy knew she shouldn't be questioning her superiors but as far as she could see the man was doing nothing wrong. Smithy didn't provide an answer, just a look.

"DS Hunter", Nixon smiled, "Late again are we? Better take a note of that" She failed to mention that she herself had arrived only moments before. Phil muttered something under his breath but Samantha let it go, she had had her fun.

Eva strode down the corridor, counting down the minutes until DS McAllister would start her shift. She was lucky enough to be leaving early but Mickey would be taking over, something which he wasn't too happy to do.

"Hey", Juliet nodded in her direction as she entered the office.

"Hey", she replied, "Morning Sarge" Phil waved to show that she had been acknowledged but he was too busy to actually speak to her.

"Good morning Eva", Nixon sat on the edge of her desk as they began discussing work. For some reason she seemed a lot more relaxed and friendly, then again that might have had to do with Eva's good mood. 'Maybe it's just rubbing off on people'.

"Oh and I heard you were leaving early today", Nixon lowered her voice.

"Yes guv. A doctors appointment, nothing serious though just a cough I've had for a while" Samantha nodded; having been reassured she got back to her office and her own investigations. Eva placed her hand over her breast again, it hadn't stopped aching since that morning and it was beginning to annoy her. "That bloody dog's stronger than I thought."

Isabella burst into the girls locker room to find it empty.

"Shit." She was late, as she knew she would be. She may have arrived at the actual station on time but finding the locker room had been harder than first anticipated. She undressed quickly, put on her uniform and was still struggling with the equipment belt when she reached the briefing room.

"Glad you could join us", was all sergeant Smith said to her before assigning officers their duties for the day, "And last but not least our newest arrival, Isabella Angel for all of you who don't know her, will be with me on foot patrol."

The troops began to file out, patting her shoulder, saying hello, briefly shaking hands, all the expected things to welcome her into the relief. She beamed. They were all good people and each and every one of them seemed to like her.

"You coming or wot?" Smithy walked right by her.

'At least with him in front I can make all the faces I want and he won't see me', she sniggered. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate, causing her to jump but she scrolled down and read the message from Eva. She was going to take about an hour before her doctor's appointment so they could have lunch and she wondered if she would be able to ditch her partner.

She glanced up at Smithy who was now waiting at the gate. Biting her lip to hide the smile, she sent a message back, 'Luv 2. Will meet u at café in shoppin centre in 3 hrs.'

"You coming or what?", Izzy sauntered by, getting her plan straight in her head.


	3. Part Three

It's amazing how quickly two and half hours can go by, especially when it's waited out in total silence. The radio came to life and they were directed towards a high school, girls on the roof, possibly suicidal.

"Great! It's probably just some students sunbathing and they decided to play a prank", Smithy huffed as he switched on the blues and twos.

"So when you were fifteen did you find it funny to stand on the top of a five storey building and yell that you were going to jump?"

"No…"

"Well that's probably what's going on here."

"But your missing the most important factor", Izzy looked at him expectantly, "Well there girls aren't they…it's probably a few broken hearts and PMT."

Izzy pulled a disgusted face. She was about to lecture her partner on how women were obviously more controlled and less emotional than he thought and as a modern man he was supposed to know this but they had reached the school building.

"Can you see anything?", he shielded his eyes from the sun's glare as he scanned the roof.

"No", she placed her hands on her hips and looked all around, "Sarge!"

Smithy turned and followed her gaze to where a young black girl was teetering on the edge, in more ways than one.

"Afternoon everyone", Debbie McAllister took her rightful place behind her desk.

"Right I'm off", Eva was delighted to say but Mickey's face fell as soon as he realised he would be waiting the rest of the day out with the Ice Maiden.

"You owe me one", he snarled as she walked by.

"I'll buy you a drink tonight, how about that?"

"Mickey! Come on, we've got to get down to the Jasmine Allen", Debbie tossed him his coat.

"Make it three and we're even", he held his hand out and Eva shook it grinning.

"Now!", Debbie popped her head back into the office and Mickey duly followed, using his fingers to form horns at the back of her head.

Moving onto the roof, Smithy knew he had to tread carefully. If he was to startle the girl then she could easily fall.

"Hello?", he said softly, moving closer. A negotiator had been called but until then it was up to the two uniformed officers.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Dale Smith, and this here, this is PC Isabella Angel"

"Or Izzy", she chipped in.

"Why are you here?", she laughed, "Of course I know why you're here. He called you didn't he? He called you to say that his psychotic now _ex_-girlfriend is going to jump, well screw him! And screw you!" she yelled out to the entire world.

"This is over a bloke?", Izzy couldn't believe it.

"Didn't I tell you broken hearts would be involved, one at least."

Izzy made a shushing motion and moved forward, she was going to be of more use than her sergeant, that was clear to see.

"So…", she tiptoed nervously, "You wanna tell me what's going on? What this guy's done?"

"He's dumped me…he used me and then he dumped me!", her sobs could be heard as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ok…but it's not the end of the world, is it? He's just a stupid man…not even a man, a boy…a silly little boy who you can get over easily if you give yourself the chance", the girl seemed to start to take notice, "Now let me introduce myself properly, I'm Izzy, what's your name?"

"Nathalie."

"Nathalie?"

"Trishaw."

"Okay. Now that we know who you are…you want to tell us the story behind this boy?"

During this short time Izzy had managed to reach the edge of the rooftop and now sat a few feet from Nathalie, if she jumped, Izzy was confident she would be able to catch her.

"He just left me! Said I didn't understand or something stupid like that…didn't even give me a real reason the git!", suddenly she went quiet and spoke harshly, "I know what it is though, I know why he doesn't want me…why no one like him will ever want me…"

The girl looked down at her hands, at her skin and it was apparent what she meant.

"You think this has to do with your skin colour?"

"I know it does", she snapped.

Smithy gave a look as if to say 'be careful'.

"How do you know? You said he didn't give you a proper reason…"

"It was there all the time…hanging over us…the looks…the snide comments…everyone thinking it's there business to say that we shouldn't be together, that we should be with our own sort", she put inverted commas around the word 'sort'. She took a moment to look Izzy up and down, taking in her own dark brown skin, "Have you ever dated a white man?"

Izzy sighed, "Yes I have. As a matter of fact my last boyfriend was white, but I've been lucky. You see my friends and his accepted us. I guess it's different when you're a teenager…"

"And on an estate. There's always some sort of war going on, mostly to do with white and black…I thought we were beyond that. I thought it didn't matter what people thought, only what we felt." She lifted one foot from the ledge.

"That is all that matters! Words can only hurt you if you let them…don't let them win Nat…don't let them know that they have the power…come back from this, come back from the ledge and we can sort this out, I know we can!"

"It's too late…", she looked once more at Izzy with tears in her eyes, "You're lucky. I envy you…I hope you make the most of that boyfriend of yours." She leapt. Izzy made a grab for her arm but all she got was the cuff of her jacket, which was now no longer on Nathalie.

The large clock positioned above the café's counter showed half five. Eva sat impatiently as the waitress kept a watchful eye on her, clearly she wasn't happy to have a customer who bought a cup of tea every thirty minutes when she could be serving up someone's lunch and earning some money for herself. One more minute and then she would go to the doctors.

She clicked to the waitress who rushed to her side.

"Did you want something?"

Eva thought this a ridiculous question, if she didn't want something then why would she call her over?

"Can you get me a glass of water, please."

The waitress' face fell, "Certainly madam".

Eva slipped the two small pain-killing tablets onto her tongue and swallowed them down with the fresh water. The pain wasn't new, she had been having it for some time now but it had never been as severe as it was this day. She thought back to when it had started, about eight months ago, the coming and going of the pain, the tenderness, the itching. At the very start she had thought it to be her fabric conditioner or perhaps even the bras she wore but she had changed her entire underwear selection. The clock now read twenty-five to six, she really needed to go. Putting money down she waved to the waitress (who wore a relieved smile) and left.

"You alright?"

"Me?"

Smithy stopped himself from saying something sarcastic and no doubt stupid, "Yeah"

"I'm fine. I just can't believe she jumped over something so ridiculous. I'll never understand why people have such a problem with mixed couple's, it is the year 2004!"

Smithy figured the conversation was over and kept silent, he didn't think she would really appreciate his input on the subject of black and whites.

"Damn it!", she noticed the little clock on the dashboard, "I was meant to be somewhere ten minutes ago…any chance you could drop us at the doctors?" She made her pleading face and Smithy decided with all that had happened that morning to let her go.

"Nutin wrong with you is there?"

"No, it's a friend of mine."

Eva sat behind the wheel of her car in utter shock. Referred to the hospital. What did it mean? Was it serious? Would it require surgery? She leant her head against the steering wheel and thought back to what had been said between herself and the doctor.

"Step behind the screen and remove your top please. How long did you say you've had this cough?"

"A while. It's only recently began to bother me though."

The doctor joined Eva, dawning white gloves and began the examination. Once it was finished she left Eva to dress.

"So what am I going to be prescribed? A bottle of that nice tasting strawberry stuff my daughter gets or that mingin yellow stuff my husband takes when he's ill", she laughed, blissfully unaware of the bombshell which was about to be dropped.

"Eva, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this…during the examination I discovered something that could have implications to your health and I'm afraid I'm going to have to refer you to St Hugh's hospital straight away for further tests. Try not to worry too much but what I discovered is a lump….in your right breast…I can't tell you whether or not it's cancer, I'm just not qualified to make that sort of diagnosis. I'm sorry."

"Try not to worry? You tell me I have a lump in my breast which will probably be can…and then you tell me not to worry?" She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She had too much to live for, her husband, her kids, her friends and her job even. Cancer was something that happened to other people, people who weren't her. Eva had so many emotions running around her body that she didn't know what to feel. She could be angry that it wasn't happening to someone else, someone who deserved it, she could be relieved that it had been discovered and would be treated, she could be saddened, depressed even by the thought of death, or, she could be numb. She chose the latter, and as it took over her body she began to enter a state of, what could only be described as, barrenness. If she felt nothing then nothing could hurt her and if nothing could hurt her then she would be able to get through the rest of her life, something that suited her down to the ground.

The rest of the appointment passed in a haze. She was given a talk about the lump most probably being benign but it was better to be safe than sorry, a few leaflets should there be something wrong and a contact number for a councillor with support lines printed across the back, again, just in case. She left the office and some how made it to her car, where she had sat for a while. All she could think about was the possibility of cancer. She knew her breast had been a nuisance for a while what with the irritation and the pain and she had noticed the lump but it hadn't meant anything, not to her anyway. If she had had a genuine concern for her health she would have had it checked out earlier but a lump didn't mean cancer and neither did the pain.

"Shit", she thumped her head against the steering wheel, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Eva jumped when she saw Izzy crouched down, her usual dazzling smile across her face but this time she took one look at her friend and broke down.


	4. Part Four

Note: I'm aware that sometimes when writing speech there seems to a shortened version of words or spelling mistakes but can I just say that this is intentional. Many officers in The Bill speak with an accent and I'm simply trying to accommodate this by not having them speak completely proper English all the time. Thanks for reading and reviewing! The encouragement is very much appreciated.

"What happened to the new girl?", Gary Best pulled up a seat next to his sergeant.

"She went to the doctors." This piece of information gained laughs from the coppers around.

"Three hours alone with you and she's already become sickly", Nick Klein seemed to be enjoying the chance of a dig, "What'd you do to her?"

"Actually it wasn't what I did, it was what that girl did, you know, the one that jumped from the roof when she was trying to talk her down?", Smithy stood over Nick, "Now you tell me, would you feel up to spending your lunch with people like you, if you had seen that on your first day?"

Closing the door silently behind her, Izzy crept across the hall to the spare room where she had been staying and now planned to stay for however long her friend may need her. She hadn't cried. She had been strong. Eva needed her support; she had to be the one who held things together.

Eva had made it very clear that her husband was not to know oh her condition.

"He'll flip, he won't be able to cope, it'll kill him!" It may have made sense at the time but now, as she collapsed onto the bed and wept into her pillow, Izzy wondered if she should tell.

They had gone to the hospital as instructed. This meant Izzy had missed the rest of her shift but as a matter of priorities she had stayed by Eva's side, holding her hand and offering hugs when they were needed. They were involved in mindless chatter over the rooms decoration when the doctor who was treating Eva came back with the news. The mammogram and then biopsy had shown it up clear as day: she had cancer of the breast.

"We want to remove the breast as soon as possible, before this has a chance to spread", it disgusted Isabella how the surgeon could talk as if this was the easiest decision and procedure in the world. It wasn't as if he was going to loose one of the most vital parts of his identity, did he have no understanding of a woman's mind? Where was the compassion?

"I'll be half a woman!" Had been Eva's response, one which didn't go down too well. The surgeon, doctor Martin, had rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No you will not. You'll be alive which is more than you'll be if we dilly dally around."

At this point both women had wanted to reach across the table and batter the living day lights out of him, as a matter of fact, the only thing holding Eva back was Izzy's arm which had been clamped across her waist.

"How long have I got?"

"I'd say you've got a few months before you will need immediate surgery and by then, the chances of it having spread are…"

"No I mean life span. How long have I got to live if I have this mysterectomy?"

"Mastectomy. Well many women, if caught at the right stage, can live up to five years after the procedure has been done and if they have stuck to their appointments for chemotherapy."

Eva stared hard at the doctor before laughing. Hysterical laughter, which frightened Izzy and surprised Martin.

"Five years?", she chortled away, "You expect me to live five years after I go through this hell?"

"I fail to see the funny side of this Mrs Sharpe."

"You would", Eva wiped her eyes, she had been laughing so hard she had cried.

"Mrs Sharpe. This is your health we are talking about, if you don't want to take this seriously then I don't know how I can help you."

"Well, Mr. Martin, neither do I. Thank you for your time but I'd like to think this over. I have your number, I'll be in touch."

She left it at that. Not wishing to talk, they had driven home in silence and then Eva had retreated to bed. Izzy couldn't begin to imagine what her friend was going through, but the fact that she hadn't jumped at the chance of surgery frightened Isabella down to the very pit of her stomach.

"Where's mummy?", Joanne asked as she took her seat for breakfast.

"Yeah, what is wrong with Eva? She looked like death warmed up this morning."

Izzy dug her nails into the palm of her hand to stop herself from crying. If only he knew…he would never make such a comment again.

"It's nothing", she controlled herself and smiled, "Look you kids eat up and get off to school. You don't want your mum being angry when she gets up do you?"

Before she could say anything else the children ran from the room, yelled their good byes and leapt down the path to the car where they waited patiently outside.

Laughing Izzy said, "Mrs. Sharpe runs a tight ship doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does", Paul laughed along with her, "You can tell me you know…if there's something wrong with Eva, you can let me in on it now."

"We don't keep secrets in this house", Eva joined them in her dressing robe, "That's something you know for definite so why don't you stop harassing our guest here and take our babies to school?"

Paul kissed her goodbye and waved to them as he drove off. Izzy stood alongside her friend, a smile plastered across her face but once the door was closed she asked the dreaded question of what Eva planned on doing.

"What do you mean?" Eva replied innocently.

"What do you mean what do I mean? The cancer. You're going to have surgery aren't you?" She tried hard to disguise her begging tone, to make it seem as if she were more annoyed then anything else. She failed. Eva took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Planting herself at the wooden kitchen table, hand placed over breast, she requested Izzy sit down. She sighed deeply and looked her in the eye; she needed to make sure she was taken seriously.

"Iz, you know the life I lead. If I take too much time off work I'll loose my job, Paul will have to be sole earner and parent to the kids for a long time and for what? For me to die on them only a year or so later and leave them alone again? I can't put them through it. I want to live the life I have left to the fullest, no hospitals, no surgery, no bloody chemotherapy and especially no pain for my loved one's until the very end. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but will you respect my decision and allow me to have control over my life? Keep my secret just that, a secret."

Isabella was devastated. She was going to loose her best friend: the woman she had known since they were knee high, the woman who had shared the most important events in her life, the woman who dominated her memories, the woman who's child she was god mother to, the woman who's wedding she was maid of honour at, the woman whom she loved more then anyone else.

"You can't choose that", Izzy was filled with immense anger. She was being selfish, of course she was, if she really loved her family and friends then why would she choose to die? Why would she want to deny them the chance to gain more memories, to have more special moments, to share more time?

"I already have", Eva tried to take Izzy's hand but she pulled away, "I called doctor Martin. He agreed to send a nurse round today to discuss the care I'll need when it comes to the later stages. He also told me my expected life span."

"And?"

"He said…um, he said it could be six months, a year. He couldn't tell me how quickly the cancer would grow and how it would affect me. Apparently every woman is different but you know me, I'm a fighter and I'll fight this as long as I can!"

"Why bother? You've already given up the battle, you've let _it _win."

Izzy stormed from the kitchen. So far she had managed not to shed a single tear, Eva had whimpered every now and again but nothing too bad. She knew as soon as she was away Eva would rid herself of the backlog of tears but she needed her own form of release. Reaching the bathroom, Izzy turned on the taps and promptly threw up.

"Where is Eva Sharpe!", Samantha Nixon's voice shattered the serenity which had descended over the CID office, "Mickey!"

"You bellowed?"

"Your close to Eva, right?"

"Well, not as close as some…"

"But she'd confide in you, right? If something was bothering her…or if something were wrong?" It was clear that Samantha was offering him the chance to tell her if he knew anything of her whereabouts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well should you come in contact with DC Sharpe anytime soon, you'll tell me won't you?"

Mickey nodded, not particularly liking her threatening tone. The DI was on what seemed to be a hunt and she wasn't about to give up so Mickey took the first chance he got to call Eva, to warn her most of all. The phone sat in the hall, but there was also a direct link next to Isabella's bed. She lifted the receiver but instead of speaking , slammed it down again. Work, she had forgotten all about work! She was due in for a shift but would she be able to concentrate? It wasn't much of a choice, either she stayed in and hoped to avoid Eva for the rest of the day or go to work where she could possibly put it to the back of her mind. Work it was.

Mickey threw the phone down in frustration. She hadn't even been bothered to talk to him! He saw the DI watching from the corner of his eye so he quickly pulled out some paper and began fiddling with his pen. He chewed on the tip as he thought of how to make Eva come into work. So far he had imagined himself planting drugs in her house, faking a burglary and even phoning in a bomb scare after placing an unmarked bag in her garden. He chuckled as he thought of the horror on her face should a bunch of armed police burst into her house and arouse her from her slumber, unfortunately with him being stuck behind his desk he had limited options. If only he could get out of the building…

As if from nowhere DS Hunter materialised by his desk and told him of some raid going down. Back up was needed and he was requesting Mickey's help.

"Sarge, you're the answer to my prayers!"

Not knowing what the DC meant and not particularly caring Hunter briefed him and they left together, passing Izzy as they went.

"Who's that?", The DS turned on his heels and carried on walking backwards as he watched the new woman's backside intently.

"Dunno", Mickey was eager to get to this raid. He needed some excitement before he died of boredom, "Why'd you care?"

"Why'd I care? Mickey, didn't you see her?" Both men now glanced towards Izzy as she carried on into the building. A smile parted Mickey's lips.

"I get ya now…but I thought you'd have had enough of inter-office relationships, wasn't that how you got caught by your missus last time?"

"So? She forgave me didn't she?"

Mickey shook his head disapprovingly but kept quiet. He did however decide to get to know this new girl and perhaps let her know exactly what to expect from the men of SunHill.

"Hey!", Kerry greeted cheerfully, "What happened to you yesterday? Smithy's been going off his head."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Alright, I'm just saying that I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when he does catch up with you", Kerry appeared to notice who was coming down the hall, "Which is going to be within the next five seconds."

"PC Angel!", Smithy gripped her arm, "A word."

Isabella looked over her shoulder, shocked. Kerry could only shrug and wish her luck. He eventually found an interview room which was free, the sergeant room had been taken up by Sheelagh and Des, and when they were alone Smithy threw her into the desk.

"What the hell are you playing at?", his voice was a sharp whisper.

"What?", Izzy was still reeling from the force used on her.

"You made me look like a complete idiot yesterday, I drop you at the doctors as a favour and you take that as an indication to take the rest of the shift off! Did you really think you would get away with it?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you won't. I know you're new but I'm seriously considering reporting you to Gina Gold…" At this point he stopped, Izzy hadn't lifted her head the entire time but from her shaking shoulders he knew she was crying. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation so he left.

"Bloody typical man!", she yelled after him.

As darkness fell, Mickey and Phil were still camped out in their car, waiting for the action to begin.

"I'd have been better off behind my desk", he folded his arms moodily.

"Oh stop moaning will you?"

"It's ok for you, after this you get to go home but I still have to complete that bloody paper work you dragged me away from."

"Dragged you away from? You called me the answer to your prayers!"

"Yeah well…hey", Mickey faced the Chemists again, "Isn't that…?"

"The new girl!" They said in unison.

"What the hell is she doing here?", Hunter questioned angrily.

"Buying something it looks like", Mickey snorted, "Should we go and get her? She'll spoil everything if she's in there for long."

"Yeah on you go then", Phil leaned over and opened his door. He watched as Mickey jogged eagerly towards their new colleague and laughed when she smacked him…

"What do you think you're doing?! Get your hands off me!", she demanded as Mickey hauled her towards the car. Phil rolled down the window and produced his warrant card.

"Sorry sweetheart, we couldn't have you in there when this thing goes down but DC Mickey Webb here also couldn't reveal who he was so close to the chemists", Izzy was out of breath but she nodded and stepped into the back seat when asked.

"It's nice to meet you by the way", Mickey offered her his hand, which she took warily.

"You too, I guess. I'm Isabella Angel but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Sorry it couldn't have been under different circumstances but…Mickey! He's here!", Phil leaned forward and watched carefully as a young man entered the chemists, it was so well lit that the officers could see everything that went on, including the exchange of something from under the counter for money.

"Let's go!"

Both man leapt from the vehicle and ran towards the now escaping criminals.

"You get the kid!" Phil yelled as he took off around the back of the building.

Izzy got out and leaned against the car awaiting the arrival of one of her new contemporaries. She then saw the, what she made an educated guess to be, drug dealer heading back out the front of the shop. Clearly he had had a change of heart and of direction. He walked resignedly to Izzy and held up his hands.


	5. Part Five

"Are you a police woman?" He asked glumly.

"Yes…"

"Then please arrest me", he held out his hands and she placed the cuffs over his wrists just as an exhausted Mickey returned, dragging a struggling teenager (the buyer) behind him.

"You got him!", he patted her back, "Well done, you weren't even part of this and you still did better than the leading officer."

She enjoyed the praise and once the prisoners were locked in the back of the car, Mickey and Isabella waited patiently for their superior to return. He did so a few minutes later, sweating and out of breath.

"I lost him", he thumped the top of the car, "I looked everywhere for him, down all the alleys and…there he is!"

Phil was astounded as to how they had managed to catch him and when Mickey let him know that it was, in fact, all down to Izzy and her spectacular powers of persuasion he couldn't help but laugh.

"Right let's get these guys back to the station along with the drugs…you did get them didn't you?" Mickey produced a large bag filled with cocaine.

"Excellent", he took his place in the drivers seat and read the men their rights.

"He's quite a character", Izzy giggled girlishly.

"Yeah, he's alright", Mickey decided to take the chance, "Look, DS Hunter is a good bloke, he's a good copper at the very least but he's always been a bit of a ladies man…"

"And you think you need to tell me this before I make the mistake of jumping into bed with him when he tries it on?"

"Well…yes…actually."

"Mickey, I can call you Mickey right?" He nodded, "I've dealt with men like him all my life, trust me I know how to handle them and now I'll let you in on a little secret…he aint my type."

They both laughed but quietened down quickly.

"You two coming or what?" Phil popped his head out of the window and yelled.

"Coming", Mickey made his way around the car, "Don't you want a lift?"

"Na, I'm ok. I'll walk."

"To the station? That's a bit far aint it?" Mickey was now in the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to the station…although you could drop me off at a near by chemist."

She climbed in the back along with the criminals and comforted the dealer, a Mr. Andrew, when he burst into tears at the beginning of the journey.

"You may as well just come in and process the arrest, we're going home after wards so we could drop you off at the chemists and your house", Phil now tried _his_ powers of persuasion.

"Well…"

"Oh come on, it's hardly safe for such a lovely young lady as yourself this late at night", she smiled at Mickey in the mirror and finally agreed. At least now she could say to Smithy that she did do some work, even if he wasn't around to witness it. Once she had stopped crying that day they had carried on as normal, never mentioning it again and never making an arrest, but only because it was a slow day.

"Hey", she beamed as she escorted the prisoner in, "This is my first arrest in SunHill!"

"Well done", Mickey clapped, "One in two days…very productive, the streets will be clean and safe to walk soon enough."

"Shut it", she playfully hit his stomach.

"What are you doing here?", Smithy was the custody sergeant and evidently he wasn't expecting to see Isabella that night, least of all to see her bringing in a prisoner.

"I've just made an arrest so please, let's begin", Smithy tried to ask Mr. Andrew the routine questions but he wouldn't - or couldn't - stop crying.

"What is wrong with him?!", he was slowly running out of patience.

"He's scared. He told me this is his first time in a police station and he's frightened his wife will leave him and she'll take the children with her and he'll never see any of them again."

"Yeah well he ought to have thought of that before he…what did he do?"

"Sold drugs over the counter of his pharmacy", Phil filled him in, "Look why not start with this bloke", he gestured towards the young lad who had been buying the drugs, "He's a bit more talkative and we might get out of here tonight if you do."

Smithy agreed and so Izzy was forced to sit with a blubbering Mr. Andrew and a somewhat horny Mr. Hunter.

"So", he leaned in close, "Where is it you live?"

"I live in a cosy little place, with many rooms, with a very large comfy bed in each of them", her lips nearly touched his, "with Eva Sharpe and her family."

"Eva?" He drew back.

"Oh yes Sergeant it's all real cosy in that house."

"Izzy, when you're quite finished", Smithy interrupted.

"Coming Sarge", she smiled at Phil who now had the weeping Mr. Andrew clinging to his lapel.

"Name?"

"Mr.Andrew", he wiped his eyes.

"Empty your pockets please", he pulled out keys, some sweets and a wallet. Izzy stood, bored, near by until she was allowed to take him to a cell. Smithy opened the door for her.

"So what were you doing when you arrested this guy?" He looked towards Andrew who now was weeping into his blanket.

"I was shopping. Then Mickey came and got me and then we arrested them", she shrugged and went back to the front desk.

"Will you drive me home now?" Mickey tried to duck out, due to the paperwork but Phil wouldn't let him. Luckily enough, when he discovered they would be going by Eva's he brightened up, he could actually speak to her now.

In the car Izzy listened to but still managed to ignore Phil's passes towards her, instead she indulged Mickey's curiosity into her transfer.

"I played devils advocate for Eva. Investigated a superior officer that goes by the name of Henry Debbie, DS, he was extorting some five thousand a month from some of your reformed sinners."

"So how did he get the names?"

"Apparently he would keep a look out for anyone new moving into Barton Street's ground, he'd pay them a little visit and find out their name, whether they'd done time or not and where they used to stay. I can't really say why he only did it with criminals coming from SunHill, I guess most of them did though seeing as we are the next closest town to here. He checked up on the stories and if the reformed criminals were trying to make a new life of it, he threatened to tell their new lovers, friends and employers about their past if they didn't give him five hundred a month."

"Only five hundred?" Mickey contemplated what he would demand given that situation.

"Well, Henry may be a bastard but he's a smart bastard. He knew they wouldn't be able to afford much so he asked for a more realistic payment."

"And Eva comes into this where?"

"She was the one who got me onto him, asked me to keep an eye out, get in close and see if I could trap him or get some hard evidence. Eventually I did, got photos of him paying some of the younger ones a visit…kicked the crap out of them when they couldn't pay."

'Interesting story', Phil thought, 'Wonder how she knew Eva to begin with?'

Phil Hunter, being a man who often said what was on his mind asked, "How did you know Eva to begin with?"

"Best mates for life! I've known her since I was twelve…" She trailed off as she stared out the window. They had reached the chemists, "I'll be right back."

The nurse had paid a visit as Eva had said. She had been given a prescription for some pain killers but not much else, there was no point if she wasn't fighting the cancer. Once back in the car, Mickey and Izzy carried on with their conversation - practically blanking Phil every time he made an attempt at joining in. Even when they were outside the house and Mickey offered to walk her in Phil wouldn't allow them to go alone.

"I think I can make it from here guys", she unlocked the door.

"I want to speak to Eva, is she in?" Mickey tried to see by Izzy but she used herself and the door to block his view.

"I'm sorry no."

"Alright, just tell her I asked after her ok?" He took a few steps before Izzy called his name.

"You can call later, ok?"

"For you or for Eva?" He moved towards her again.

"For both", she seductively smiled and gave him one last look before closing the door.

"What was that?", Phil didn't seem too pleased when Mickey was in the car with him.

"What was what?"

"Oh please, like you don't know. The thing between you and Izzy, you were all over her even though I told you just this morning that I like her."

Mickey laughed, "You can't think you actually stand a chance? She's ignored you half of tonight!"

"I stand more of a chance than you."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Wanna bet?" Mickey held out his hand, thinking he would make his move and ask her out that night. Phil drew into the kerb and shook his hand.

"I accept that challenge and the looser, being you Mickey, has to make a public pass at the Super."

Mickey hesitated but answered, "Ok."

"Right, now get out of my motor. You can walk the rest of the way, I have got a wife expecting me you know."

Not wanting to disturb Eva's sleep Izzy carefully placed the medication on the bedside table and tiptoed out.

"Iz?" She whispered when she reached the door, "Forgive me."

"Get some sleep", she replied, "You need it."

Slipping into the T-Shirt she had taken to wearing at night, Izzy settled under the bedclothes to wait for the phone ringing. When it did she made a grab and it fell to the floor.

"Fuck sake", Mickey could hear her whisper as she clambered out of bed and picked up the receiver, "Hello?" She spoke in more pleasant tone this time.

"Hey, Izzy? It's Mickey…everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah I'm fine just dropped the bloody thing on my foot. You still at the station?"

"How'd you know that? Don't tell me, you also have 'the sight'…is there no end to your talents?"

"Ha ha. Actually I heard the sirens in the background and made a guess."

"Good guess."

An awkward silence.

"You wanted to speak to Eva didn't you?", she asked in hope of moving their conversation on.

"Yeah but not only her. Look I'm not too good at doing this, especially over the phone but, well, would you like to go for a drink with me?"

Izzy smiled, "You mean, DC Webb, would I like to go on a date with you?"

"I wasn't going to call it that but if you want to then sure. So, do you wanna?"

"Mickey I'd love to."

"Great!", he sounded genuinely happy, "Now back to Eva…"

Their conversation was short but still productive, Izzy had managed to secure her first date in SunHill, put Mickey off the topic of Eva as well as what was wrong with her and had even convinced him to take her to the best place she could think of, of course this meant it was the most expensive. Mickey also felt glad to have made that call, if he got Izzy into bed the following night then Hunter would have no choice but to go through with the penalty and maybe, if Izzy failed to discover the real reason for asking her out, he could carry on seeing her.


	6. Part Six

Early the next morning Isabella was up and about making breakfast for everyone as she had done the day before. She really didn't mind though, the children were great and Paul was clearly oblivious as to what was going on which meant no questions. She was placing the egg on top of the toast when an exhausted Eva ran into the room.

"What have you been up to?"

"I've been jogging", she continued going from one foot to the other.

"Why?"

"Cause I want to be fit for going back to work."

"Oh right", That was the best thing she had heard her say all week, but she still had one particularly pressing question in mind, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Isabella's stomach turned and she felt a lump come to her throat. Was it only false hope again?

"It depends what you think I'm saying", a smile slowly spread across the friends faces and they took each other's arm as they darted to the telephone. A theatre slot was the hardest kind of function to book!

Five days was all that stood between DC Sharpe and a new lease of life. Her appointment was probably seen as an annoyance to Dr. Martin but she didn't care. How could she? She was having the surgery! Unfortunately, this also meant the heartache of telling her family and friends about what she would be doing within the next week. At first, it was the usual shock and then there were a mixture of reactions. Paul had struck out, not in front of anyone and it hadn't been anything major, but he had still turned his anxiousness and grief into physical actions.

Joanne had cried, even though she didn't really understand what there was to cry over. Her mummy wasn't dieing, she was just going into hospital for a while and then she'd be home again. Her other children were far too young to comprehend the seriousness of the situation and so had only began to get upset when they saw their older sister crying. It had been an emotional time but they had had a good blubber, much hugs and many "I love you's". Then it was time to face her work mates. It wasn't an announcement she had planned, she simply wouldn't hide what she would be doing in a few days time should the topic be brought up.

"What is it this time? School holidays and gran can't baby-sit?", Debbie McAllister snidely commented about the time Eva seemed to be spending away from work with no action being taken.

"No actually I'm going into hospital, I'm having surgery on my breast to remove it...to remove cancer that is", she gave her superior officer a moment to absorb what she had said and its implications, surprisingly no response was given, "Stuck for words are we?"

Debbie turned her gaze to the floor and made a feeble excuse, leaving a slightly smug looking but internally terrified Eva to her coffee.

"Tomorrow the big day?" Debbie nervously approached.

"It is."

"Worried?"

"What do you think?" Eva snapped.

"Sorry", she quickly apologised, "You know we may not have always gotten along but I'd never wish _this_ on you or anyone else. You don't deserve it."

"No one does", she sighed and stood from her filing position, "Life's too short Sarge, let's forgive and forget eh?"

"Yeah? Yeah! Definitely, I'll even fork out for a drink if you like!"

"Nice thought but I'm going to walk home, take in some of the scenery I'd forgotten was around here. When you see it from an ill woman's eyes, SunHill seems not such a bad place, somewhat wonderful even."

Debbie nodded as if she understood, waving good bye a moment or so later. She shuddered slightly at the thought of what would be happening tomorrow, it was going to be a hard day for all involved but it was going to be an even harder night, not that any of them knew that at the time.

The bottom of the pizza box felt good against the cold of her fingers as she left the fast food restaurant and entered back into the chilly wind which had picked up considerably.

"You aren't planning on eating that all on your own are you?" Tony faked astonishment.

"What do you take me for!" She returned the tone.

"Well people do say you are what you eat." He shrugged as if his remark was innocent.

"Oh right so I'm a pineapple or tomato am I?"

"You said it."

Izzy playfully kicked out but he was faster and not only guarded his legs but actually managed to get a swift swipe to the back of hers. The box feel from her now luke warm fingers to the ground, spilling onto the pavement. Izzy stared out Tony until he agreed to buy her another one, even bigger than the previous but before he handed it to her he grabbed a large slice for himself.

"Pig."

"Hey I don't even have my uniform on!"

Both officers laughed, although this time Isabella kept a firm grip on the piping hot cardboard. They began walking together along the main road. Being the gentleman he was, Tony had offered to escort Izzy home failing to mention that he lived in the entirely opposite direction.

Eva lay flat out on the small part of the green she had chosen due to it's tranquillity. She watched as the breeze blew the branches of the trees, seemingly they were keeping in tune to what she was humming and she could feel the dampness of the grass below her. For the first time in her life, she saw the simple little things, things people take for granted, as the most important and the most precious.

Little by little she got to her feet, breathing deeply and enjoying every sensation which came from the environment she had lain in. Bringing her mobile from her pocket she began to dial her house but she got as far as 0188 when she felt something new, something she wouldn't live to remember. The sharp cool of the blade as it entered her chest.

"Ewww." Izzy displayed her disgust at PC Stamp's burping.

"Hey it was your pizza that caused it."

"Like I care. You're in the presence of a lady and you ought to behave like it", Izzy walked slightly ahead, twirling her hair and placing each foot directly in front of the other.

"That's how a lady walks is it?" Tony scoffed.

"It is indeed, clearly you have lived a sheltered life if you can't even identify a waltz." She shyly glanced over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes over dramatically.

"A waltz?", he couldn't contain himself, "You daft mare, that's a dance!"

That comment caused Izzy to stumble, she was laughing so hard she couldn't keep to the pace she had begun with. She grabbed onto Tony's arm and held it until they reached the bench where they sat, still in hysterics.

"You are funny, you know that."

"And that's a compliment is it?"

"It is!"

"If you say so…"

The pair still had a smile on their faces as they carried on their journey to Eva's house but when they reached it the fun time ended.

"What's that?"

Izzy frowned at the flashing blue lights which could be seen outside the semi-detached home.

"I don't know…come on" She broke into a run which Stamp found hard to match and by the time he caught up, Izzy had already guessed the bad news. Paul was sat with his arms wrapped around his children and when she approached, his eyes melted.

"She's dead."

Izzy's eyes skirted from Paul, to the children and back again. She didn't even notice the tears which were pouring down her face till she opened her mouth and the salty liquid found its way inside her.

"The cancer?" She asked.

"No", his hands now covered his children's ears, "Murdered. Stabbed through the heart and all for a few measly belongings like her phone and purse. Why do such a thing? I don't understand this…" He placed his head to his daughters and after a few deep breaths he told Izzy what he wanted: she was to leave as soon as possible, she was a reminder, something he didn't want to be around and it was what was best for the children.

"What about me?", Izzy bawled, "I've lost her too! She was my best friend…what have I got now?"

"Not us. That's for sure", Paul was shaking with anger and he could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to say so much more but he daren't, if he let himself go he didn't know what he would be capable of. He parted with a firm and hurtful 'Stay away' which caused a pang of pain inside Isabella. She gazed into space until the door closed behind the family she had once considered herself part of.


	7. Part Seven

To Izzy, all that seemed worthwhile was her work. What else did she have? Very few family members lived near her although none had objected in accompanying her to Eva's funeral.Given howclose they were, Paul had allowed it. She moved out and came very close to emailing Gina Gold her resignation just to steer clear of running into anyone but that wasn't a healthy attitude and with a few days rest and exercise Izzy felt slightly better about everything. The hotel she had checked into wasn't that bad, she could get stuck into fighting crime-one of the few things she got joy out of in life-and she could meet new friends, none would ever compare to Eva but then no one ever could. With the decision made, she showed up unexpectedly and soon found her place again within SunHill Police Station.

"PC Angel!" The inspector exclaimed.

"What on earth?", Izzy couldn't believe the sight which was before her, "Ma'am? Is that really you?"

Gina had gone through some changes. In order to raise money for a charity which deals with cancer victims, and tying in with Comic Relief, she had had her hair dyed red but the biggest shock of all, she had a smile across her face.

"Yeah I know it's a little different isn't it? Everyone here's used to it now so it's not such a big deal. How are you? Feeling ok? I wish you could have been here when I had this done, that would have brought a smile to your face!"

Izzy beamed. She didn't think she would feel so elated to be back but she truly was.

"When…?"

"Last Tuesday, you know, sort of in honour of Eva."

Izzy nodded.

"Anyway. I bet you have a lot be getting on with. I'll leave you to it and maybe we could meet up sometime outside this place?"

Izzy nodded again but was soon shaking her head.

"SunHill's a mad place isn't it?" Tony appeared behind her.

"Yeah", she sighed, "but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Anything exciting going on?"

"Not off the top of my head…oh dear…I shouldn't have said that just when Inspector Gold left should I."

Neither bothered to contain their laughter but felt bad afterwards, she had done it all for such a worthy cause. Once she had regained her composure, Isabella asked if there was anything to do, something which could really liven up her day. In reply, Tony gave her the job of patrolling the streets. She knew that it wasn't exactly glamorous or terribly exciting but that's what she got for turning up suddenly. Izzy bit her tongue and agreed to just get on with it. If it helped pass the day, she wouldn't complain.

"Great! You'll be with Sergeant Smith."

"Oh the joys", she mumbled as Tony lead the way to CAD to inform Sgt Smith of his new partner.

A bell tolled in the near by church causing Izzy to stop and listen.

"What?" Smithy noted her distance.

"I'm just hoping one of them was for Eva, that's all."

"Her funeral was on Tuesday though, they can't..."

"That's not what I mean", she retorted before momentarily glancing in the steeples direction, "Every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings. Never heard that before? I didn't think you would have." She breathed in deeply, seemingly content by the thought that Eva had in fact received her 'wings'. Smithy moved beside her and folded his arms, waiting for her moment to pass but unfortunately they were interrupted by the screaming of a man standing outside the church's door.

Izzy was the first to make a move towards the high building.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man stopped what he was doing and smiled in her direction.

"Yes young lady, what is it I can do for you this fine morning on the Lord's earth?"

Izzy swapped a smile with her sergeant who had made it to her side and was waiting impatiently as usual.

"Can you just tell me why you're shouting like you are?"

"Because", he stated very sharply, "These people are deaf to the truth! They go to their church and they don't even know that's what God doesn't want. They are being hoarded into the Devil's house and they won't listen to me unless I shout!"

Izzy stepped back slightly as he was screaming in her face. Both officers were clearly startled, but tried to work by the book, even if it meant taking what the man said and pretending to understand it.

"Right...", Izzy patronisingly grinned, "Why don't you quietly tell me what you're talking about and leave these people alone for the time being. You don't want to be arrested for breech of the peace now do you?"

The man seemed to consider the proposition before turning his back on her and handing out red leaflets to the latecomers. All the while he was attempting to make them leave but no one seemed to paying a blind bit of notice. It was then Izzy began to understand why he was screeching the way he was.

"It must be irritating though mustn't it?" She tried to put the question to Smithy but it wasn't until he failed to answer that she noticed he was no longer beside her, "Oi!", she yelled after him.

"What?" He checked the time on his watch, "I'm hungry let's eat."

"And the psychopath on the doorway of the local Church? Do we just ignore him?"

"Yupp, nothing else we can do."

That having been said, he led the way to food.


End file.
